


Sweet Dreams

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Sleeping next to Thomas is like a dream come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You're lying in each other's arms, after months of trying various positions you've found it's the only way you can sleep without elbowing each other in the face, and without the padding other people have it's resulted in some nasty bruises. But you wouldn't change this for the world. Thomas is curled into your chest and his whole body is pressed against you. He fidgets in his sleep and you can feel his cock harden against you. You roll so that you're facing each other, trying not to disturb his sleep but he mumbles something that sounds like, "I love you, sweetie," before gradually opening his eyes.

You're about to tell him to go back to sleep, when he grinds against you, his cock rubbing against yours, sending sparks through your body, and you know that it will be a while before you're able to sleep. It's amazing how he can be almost asleep and yet perfectly coordinated, you're trying to moan quietly but it all feels so good and you're gasping in pleasure. He silences you with his lips, his hand carefully wrapped around the back of your head, forcing your bodies closer, his own moans mingling with yours as the kiss intensifies.

The friction alone almost has you coming and when you feel slender fingers wrapping around your cock it takes all your self-control not to come instantly. You take a deep breath as he continues to kiss you, arranging his hand so it's wrapped around his cock too and he's stroking you both, the feeling of intimacy overwhelming as you feel his cock strain and spurt, leaving you covered in come as you ride out your own orgasm, limp in his arms as he kisses the side of your neck, whispering how much that he loves you. 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
